Yami no teki
by ILZzE
Summary: Una joven bella y noble quien es odiada profundamente por su hermana. Un día el reino es cubierto por oscuridad, donde un maléfico rey gobierna, convirtiendo a todos los nobles en seres oscuros, ¿Que pasar con esta joven? y sobre todo ¿Que hará su hermana? Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de Agosto, una hermosa mañana donde los pájaros cantaban y pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de cierta joven que dormía plácidamente. Era una joven hermosa de largos cabellos castaños, donde la parte superior terminaba en punta y el resto era lacio, de una figura envidiable y un rostro perfecto.

Esta joven es una noble que mandaron, junto con su hermana gemela, a supervisar una gran porción de tierra que se les encomendó, pero esta joven en vez de quedarse todo el día en la mansión que se les fue otorgada, prefirió trabajar junto a los campesinos de esas tierras, y en vez de gozar de los lujos de una noble decidió quedarse en una humilde cabaña cerca del resto. Esta joven era admirada, no solo por su belleza, sino también por su gran corazón y su aura blanca y pura.

El sol comenzaba a entrar recorriendo a la joven de los pies a la cabeza, y esta, al sentir los rayos del sol, comenzó a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Buenos días princesa- se escucho una voz muy conocida por la joven

-¡Johan!- la joven al ver a su amado sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? – la chica se reincorporo rápidamente.

-Quería verte, antes de que tu hermana te ponga a trabajar como esclava- el joven blunette, que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de lo más sencillas, se sentó junto a su joven doncella.

-Mi hermana no me pone a trabajar- la chica miro a Johan un poco molesta- yo lo hago porque quiero.

-Está bien, pero tu hermana te odia. Si fuera por ella te mandaría a que te pudrieras en un calabozo- El blunette tenía un tono severo, muy poco utilizado por él.

-No digas tonterías- la chica tomo a su novio por los hombros, y en redo sus brazos alrededor de este- Mejor, vamos a jugar un rato- Judai tenía un tono juguetón y pervertido muy encantador.

-Adoro tus juegos- Johan agarro a su mujer por la cintura y la beso ardientemente, cayendo sobre ella.

Y, para los que pregunten, Johan es un noble, al igual que Judai, y de igual manera, le gusta ayudar a los demás en cualquier tipo de trabajo, al igual que a su hermano gemelo. Al encontrarse de que su amada se mudaría al campo, los gemelos Anderson quisieron seguirla y ayudarla en lo que necesite, al igual que a los campesinos, claro está que nuestro guapo joven Johan seguía su damisela por otras intenciones, y entre ellas se encontraban las bellas palabras que son: Pedirle matrimonio.

-Disculpen tortolos- el hermano gemelo, Yohan, quien se encontraba posado sobre la puerta, se dirigió a la pareja de enamorados, quienes al escucharlo dejaron de besarse- No quisiera interrumpir, pero se hace tarde- el hermano llevaba un pantalón negro, junto con una blusa, sin mangas, del mismo color.

-He-he, lo siento Yohan- la joven alejo a su novio para poder reincorporarse- pero, ¿podrían salir un momento en lo que me cambio de ropa?

Ambos hermanos salieron de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo hermanito- comento el ojí ámbar con un tono burlón en su rostro.

-Cállate tonto- Johan solo atino a sonrojar

-¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?- Yohan ya se notaba más serio al tema, cruzando los brazos.

-No, aun no…

-¡HOMBRE! Como te tardas- Yohan le metió un buen zape a su hermano

-¡CALLATE!, además que estas peor que yo, aun no te le declaras a Haou

-¿Haou?, Nah, no es mi tipo, además, últimamente se vuelto muy estúpida y egocéntrica.

-Buen punto…

-¡Pero vamos!- Yohan paso su brazo por los hombros de Johan, tomándolo por el cuello- Si te sigues tardando quizás yo pida la mano de Judai ¬ w ¬

-Sobre mi cadáver ¬¬

-¿Quieres que te mate ahora?- el joven tenía un sonrisa torcida en su rostro

-Muerte ¬¬

-¡Listo!- la joven salió de la cabaña, con un lindo vestido azul cielo y un pequeño chaleco café. De pronto el viento soplo lentamente alborotando la falda de la chica junto con su cabello, dejando al aire su fresco aroma a frutas, a lo que ambos chicos sonrojaron instantáneamente- Vamos- la joven tomo de la mano a los chicos y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el comedor, listos a degustar las delicias que preparo Johan.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de la mansión Yuki, unos bellos y maléficos ojos dorados miraban la escena con rabia y frustración.

-Perra mal nacida- la chica de cabello cortó cual chocolate, hablaba mientras veía a su hermana con odio.

-¿Qué sucede su majestad?- decía un mayordomo trayendo el desayuno de la joven noble en un carrito de comida.

-Que le importa, largase de mi vista- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brillar maléficamente.

-Si- el lacayo se arrodillo ante ella- su majestad- y con eso retiro de la habitación.

La joven noble de volvió su vista a la enrome ventana, localizando rápidamente a su hermana jugando con su amado Yohan.

-Puta maldita- la chica, con sus largas y afiladas uñas, comenzó a rasgar las finas cortinas de su alcoba- Te destruiré, juro que lo hare.

**ILZzE: Bien, aquí vamos, un nuevo fi con el que me voy a embarcar**

**Zelda: Lamentamos mucho no haber actualizado ninguna de las demás historias u.u**

**ILZzE: Así es u.u, formatearon mi computadora y todas las historias se borraron, junto con sus actualizaciones**

**Zelda: No es que no hayamos querido actualizar, pero es que son muchos proyectos, y la joven no se acuerda de que había escrito**

**ILZzE: GOMEN! TTOTT me pondré a trabajar para tenerles sus actualizaciones TTOTT**

**Zelda: Mientras tanto, disfruten este Fic que fue escogido primero entre varias ideas**

**ILZzE: Así es, Gotcha!, y gomen TTOTT**


	2. Chapter 2

-Perra mal nacida- la chica de cabello cortó cual chocolate, hablaba mientras veía a su hermana con odio.

-¿Qué sucede su majestad?- decía un mayordomo trayendo el desayuno de la joven noble en un carrito de comida.

-Que le importa, largase de mi vista- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brillar maléficamente.

-Si- el lacayo se arrodillo ante ella- su majestad- y con eso retiro de la habitación.

La joven noble de volvió su vista a la enrome ventana, localizando rápidamente a su hermana jugando con su amado Yohan.

-Puta maldita- la chica, con sus largas y afiladas uñas, comenzó a rasgar las finas cortinas de su alcoba- Te destruiré, juro que lo hare.

-Que bien huele Johan- la chica se acerco a oler el estofado- ahora si te luciste- Judai sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias He-he- el blunette solo atino a sonreír mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

-Su majestad, buenos días- se acerco un campesino muy alegre que se arrodillo frente a la castaña

-Ya les dije que no me hablen así- la chica se acerco y le ofreció la mano al campesino- y tampoco te arrodilles- el joven lacayo solo a miro a Judai- somos amigos- la chica sonrió dulcemente a lo que el campesino sonrojo y tomo la mano de la joven para levantarse.

Después de un merecido desayuno, todo el mundo se puso a trabajar; Johan se metía en la cocina preparando, con lo que tenia disponible, un exquisito manjar para los campesinos que llegaban de trabajar. Judai ayudaba en el sembradío y todo lo relacionado con ello, y por último, Yohan ayudaba con la carga de costales o llevar carretas a algún lugar, todos trabajaban armoniosamente en aquel lugar, y por ende, todo marchaba de maravilla.

-¡VAMOS YOHAN!- la chica le grito a su cuñado viendo como llevaba un carreta repleta de costales- ¡Ya mero llegas!

-¡NO ESTES JODIENDO JUDAI!- el chico sonrió ampliamente y la joven, en respuesta, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Por otro lado, Haou se encontraba en una especia de junta con el mensajero de la familia real, para dar cuentas acerca de la producción de los campos.

-Parece ser que todo marcha de maravilla su alteza- hablo aquel señor de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

-Como debe ser Duque Manjoume- la joven hablo orgullosamente.

-Que lamentable que no fuera por usted- el joven tomo la taza de té que se encontraba frente a él, en aquella mesita de centro

-¿A qué se refiere?- Haou miro seriamente a su "invitado"

- A que la causa de que todo funcione tan eficientemente es por su bella hermana Judai

-Le sugiero que se retire, si l ajunta término- la castaña rechino los dientes mientras un aura oscura se apodero de ella, lo que causo mucha gracia en el peli-negro.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso- el joven se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta- pero, es verdad lo que dije, su hermana es la causa de todo, no usted, su majestad- dio una sonrisa malévola y se retiro

-IMBECIL- Haou arrojo su taza de té a la puerta, justo en la dirección a la que se fue el Duque-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-A molestado a su majestad- de pronto menciono el mayordomo personal de la muchacha.

-Se molesta porque sabe que es verdad, además, debe admitir que es muy divertido hacerla enojar- Manjoume coloco su mano en el hombro del mayordomo, y con tono lastimero dijo- Suerte, mi buen amigo -y con ello se fue.

El mayordomo suspiro y entro a la sala donde se encontraba la castaña destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡LARGATE D EMI VISAT EDO!- la chica miro a su mayordomo con rabia.

-Lo lamento su majestad- el peli-plata hizo una reverencia- Pero hay alguien que quiere verle- el joven muro serio y cordial a su ama.

-¿Quién?- la joven se intereso en lo que decía su inútil lacayo

-Yo princesa- un joven alto de cabellos largos y rubios, entro a la sala con un traje muy formal, parecía un príncipe.

-Yo me retiro, con permiso- el mayordomo avanzo a la salida y pasar junto al extraño muchacho sintió una gran cantidad de energía maligna en él, y antes pasar de largo dio una mirada fulminante al rubio y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Su majestad- Edo pronuncio temiendo por su ama.

-¿Qué desea?- la castaña miro profundamente tratando de ver sus intenciones.

-Ayudarte hermosa- el chico se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña

-¿Ayudarme? Por favor, ¿En que podría ayudarme usted?- la chica sonrió arrogantemente, a lo que el joven paso por detrás de Haou, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven

-A vengarte de tu hermana- pronuncio suave y seductoramente, a lo que la castaña se sorprendió notoriamente, no pidiendo creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Q-Que?

-Lo que escuchaste hermosa, tú me ayudas en mi propósito y…

-¿Y?- los ojos de la joven no derrochaban ningún brillo ni sentimiento, estaba inerte, como si fuera una marioneta sin vida, pendiente a lo que decía su titiritero.

-Juntos destruiremos a Judai- el rubio mordió la oreja de la castaña.

-Destruir…a…Judai- al decirlo ultimo sus ojos se llenaron de una maldad nunca antes vista.

-Entonces, eso lo tomare como un trato….Haou- san

-Te destruiré…Judai-Chan…

-Por fin hemos terminado- decía Judai muy feliz viendo el fruto del esfuerzo de todos.

-Sí, bueno, yo muero de hambre- Hablo Yohan mientras le rugía el estomago

-Hey, Yohan, ¿Qué tal si me cargas?- la muchacha puso una mirada suplicante

-No…¬¬

-¿Por qué? TTOTT- la chica pensó un poco y luego sonrió angelicalmente- por favor…

-Demonios Judai, No tienes piernas ¿O qué? ¬¬

-Por favor- seguía sonriendo dulcemente, tanto que el blunette no pudo rechazar la "oferta".

-Odio que hagas eso ¬¬

-¡Arigato! Yohan- san- la joven coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello del blunette, y él la cargo rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, está bien…

-Gracias- la castaña beso la mejilla de su amigo, a lo que este sonrojo. La verdad es que esta chica tenía un encanto del cual, ni el mismísimo Yohan podía resistir.

Pero unos ojos dorados, junto a unos azules, no disfrutaban el ver la escena.

-Este es tu fin Judai…-una sonrisa torcida se apodero de la castaña

-Así es, mi reina- el joven miraba a Haou con una sonrisa elegante y maligna.

¿Qué estarán planeado estos dos muchachos?

**ILZzE: Listo! Segundo capitulo**

**Zelda: Pronto estarán la demás actualizaciones ^O^**

**ILZzE: Si, estoy trabajando en ello, pero mientras disfruten de esta historia**

**Zelda: Y por favor, dejen reviews que son muy importantes para nosotras ^^**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


End file.
